


Wicked Games

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotion Abuse, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve brought you here for a reason, Derek.” The man whirls around back, looking disheveled, “I want you to know pain, the pain that I’ve felt for years! You took Kate from me.”</p><p>The man takes a deep breath, and when he smiles, it’s terrifying; Derek can feel goosebumps rise on his flesh, his hackles rising.</p><p>“Now I’m going to take Stiles from you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please,” Stiles begs, tears rolling down his cheeks, and he hates the way his voice cracks, “Let me go!”

 

He can hear his captor approaching, the heavy thud of boots loud and unnerving as they get closer and closer.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Stiles can feel his heart speed up anxiously, almost dangerously so. A soft sob escapes from his lips, and a new stream of tears flows down his face, warm and salty.

 

“Please, I’ll do anything.” He’s bargaining, and it’s dangerous, but if it means getting out of the dark, humid hell hole he’s been locked in for what feels like forever, he’ll do it.

 

The man laughs, his foul breath swirling around Stiles. He runs his calloused hands all over Stiles’ face; over his brow, down his cheek, over his lips. Stiles clenches his jaw to keep from vomiting, from both fear and disgust.

 

“Anything?” The voice is deep and raspy, and makes the hair on Stiles’ neck rise.

 

Stiles is a little ashamed of how fast his head nods up and down, his breathing coming out in shallow pants and the man hums happily. The man unlocks the chains around Stiles’ neck, torso, and legs. His body is telling him to run, get the hell out, but he's learned from his mistake. He tried to escape the second day he was locked up here and all that earned him was a beating that he wouldn’t soon forget.

 

The man yanks him up off the dirt ground, dragging him out of the room like he weighs nothing. Stiles is pulled outside and he realizes that he knows where he is, he’s about to yell for help when he feels a sharp pain at the back of his skull. The last thing he sees before he blacks out is the charred remains of the Hale house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting all the nice comments, so thanks everyone!

_Two weeks before:_

Stiles lays his head on a soft pillow of moss, taking a deep breath and watching the air from his lungs spill into the air as white mist. He can feel the bitter winter air slice through his clothes and he can’t repress the shiver that racks his body. It quickly seeps into his bones and his thin hoodie does a poor job of keeping him warm, his fingers are already numb, but he’s so tired that he doesn’t care. He lays there for only a few minutes before his skin tingles excitedly.

 

“You’re early,” Stiles says monotonously, trying to keep his anticipation in check.

 

Stiles can feel him before he actually sees him; the atmosphere around him change, indicating that he was no longer alone. The light cold air of the forest vanishing into something much heavier, with heady, powerful undertone and Stiles smiles, the steady thrum of blood in his veins increasing.

 

“I didn’t want you to freeze out here,” The guy says, stepping out of the shadows and over to where Stiles has decided to rest, he bends down onto the ground and presses a chaste kiss on Stiles’ numb lips. He runs his thumb under Stiles’ chin, “Plus, I was excited to see you.”

 

“God, _Derek_ , don’t be so desperate,” Stiles quips, grabbing Derek and pulling him down.

 

Derek rolls his eyes at the remark, but his lips twitch upward at the corners, and he hovers over Stiles’ body on his elbows. He radiates immense heat, making Stiles even more drowsy than he was before. He wraps his legs around Derek’s sturdy waist and hooks his ankles together. He’s been waiting for this for _weeks_ , to see the Alpha, and being here now makes his heart skip a beat, happily thumping in his chest.

 

“I missed you.” Stiles states nervously, licking his lips.

 

“I missed you, too.” Derek replies as he nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply, causing a trail of goosebumps to appear. Stiles moans a little as he feels Derek nip at the skin there, biting and licking, which is probably going to leave a hickey, but Stiles is already losing brain control as the blood slowly flows away from his brain and down to his dick.

 

Stiles tilts his head back to allow Derek more access, and he lays there blissfully enjoying how Derek is practically devouring his neck. Derek moves from Stiles neck to his mouth, pressing a few kisses on his lips, before licking the seam of Stiles' mouth, asking for more. Stiles involuntarily bucks in pleasure, wanting more heat, more friction, more _Derek_ , more, more, more; he wants it all.

 

“Derek...” He moans.

 

The older man moves away from his neck, looking Stiles straight in the eye, his pupils dilated so much that his normal green color is barely noticeable, especially in the darkness.

 

“No ones at the loft, so we’d have to place all to ourselves.” Derek starts, eyebrows raised in question, he rolls his hips and Stiles smirks, excited for what the night promises to bring.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately for Stiles and Derek, they don’t notice the man lurking in the shadows, watching them with a feral smile.

 

He waits a few minutes after they’ve already left, not risking the chance of being caught, before he pulls out his cell phone.

 

“Change of plans,” The man says, “Go after the human, I think we’ve underestimated his position in the pack”

 

The man ends the call there, smirking in delight.

 

“This is for you, Kate.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

_One week before:_

 

Derek stares at him shamelessly, noticing the way his thick lashes frame his whiskey-rum eyes perfectly; how his nose curves upwards like a ski slope, and his lips, plush and plump are always begging to be kissed and bitten until the baby pink color turns into a rich red.

 

“I love you.”

 

Stiles smiles, his whisky-rum eyes crinkling around the edges, and Derek falls even more in love.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Stiles grabs his hand, and squeezes his hand before interlacing their fingers. They walk into the movie theater hand in hand and Derek feels a lightness in his chest that he hasn’t felt in years. Just being with Stiles makes him feel happier, it makes his feel like he could be a better person.

And just thinking that makes him feel like some sappy loser from some stupid rom-com character, but he finds himself not caring.

 

Stiles is the one, he knows it.

 

 

* * *

 

_Present Time:_

  
  


Stiles knows that they’ve moved him to a different location, and while he’s still mildly terrified of what they’re planning on doing with him, he’s eternally grateful that they’ve moved him somewhere with lights;, no longer subjected to being left in the dark for hours at a time. When Stiles had finally woke up it was to a splitting headache, and when he tried to move he realized that he was handcuffed to the wall. His wrist rubbed raw by the time someone came in to check up on him.

 

“You’re Stiles, correct?”

 

Stiles softly nods his head, looking straight into the eyes of his captor. Although he can only see out of his left eye, the other swollen shut from another beating.

 

The man who walks into the brightly lit room, is thin and lithe, a gnarly scar running across his throat. When he opens his mouth to speak, he knows it isn’t the same man who had held him captive before, while his previous jailer’s voice was raspy and deep this new man spoke in a soft tone, almost a whisper, but not quite.

 

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” He states conversationally.

 

Stiles almost rolls his eyes, trying to suppress a scoff, but failing. The man chuckles, walking closer to Stiles, they’re only a few feet away from each other at the moment and Stiles swallows down his fear.

 

“I want you to do something for me,” He says flatly, “Think you could handle that, Stiles?”

 

“Even if I could, I doubt I would” Stiles rasps, his throat dry from lack of water.

 

The man laughs loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. He takes a step back, watching Stiles like a predator would watch its prey. He starts circling the room like a shark, and he stops once he’s in front of Stiles again. He moves fast and deadly,like a viper, grabbing a handful of Stiles’ hair, pulling him to his feet.

 

Stiles lets out a small whimper of pain as he’s pulled chest to chest with his captor, his wrist at an uncomfortable angle as the handcuff keeps his hand secured to the wall.

 

“You’ll do what I say, if you want to live” He hisses, yanking Stiles’ head back, revealing his throat.

 

“Ok, I’m sorry!” He rushes out.

 

The man smiles again; he doesn’t let go of Stiles’ hair, but he does loosen his grip.

 

“Good boy,” He whispers, breath ghosting over Stiles exposed neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek paces back and forth across the loft, anxiousness and anger filling his very being. Stiles is gone, stolen right from under him, his anger growing even more because he couldn’t protect his mate.

 

The pack all sit in the living room, not knowing what to do. Their Alpha is devastated, unable to even form sentences rather than formulate a plan to do anything. Stiles is gone, missing for almost two weeks now, the police aren't doing anything, thinking its just another teen rebelling against their parents, choosing to run away from home. The sheriff hasn’t been seen or heard from for a week, his only child MIA.

 

The anger and frustration emanates from Derek and swirls around the room, making everyone in it uncomfortable and agitated.

 

The silence in the room disappears as Dereks phone starts to ring, loud and obnoxious, oblivious to the tragedy going on.

 

Derek quickly slips it out of his pocket, looking at the screen before bringing it up to his ear to answer.

 

“Hello” He says gruffly.

“If you want the boy, then you'll do what I say.”

 

“Who the hell is this?” Derek shouts into the phone, the pack freezes as they hear Derek yell, their attention immediately snapping to him.

 

The next thing Derek hears makes his heart sink:

 

“Derek, please,” the person sobs. It’s Stiles. “Help me”

 

The line disconnects.

 

Derek’s heart speeds up instantly, adrenaline pumping quickly through his veins.

 

He tries to call the number back quickly, but whoever was on the other side decides not to answer.

  
Derek almosts breaks his phone in half in frustration after he dials again with no luck.

 

Suddenly he gets a text from the same number.

 

He opens it without hesitation.

 

_2947 Barker Road_

_Warehouse 5, fourth floor_

_If you want the boy alive, you’ll come alone_

 

Derek is out the door before anyone can even think to ask him a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see this, then thanks for reading! Also, sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. School is a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles knows a few things.

 

He knows that Derek will come for him. He knows that, but he doesn’t know if thats a good thing, or a bad thing; his heart feels likes it’s about to burst from all the pent of nerves. He also knows that they’ve set up a trap for Derek and that his captors are using him as bait, but he doesn’t know why. Something he’s absolutely positive of is that he knows that Derek will go to any lengths to keep him safe, but Stiles is worried for him, because he thinks that Derek’s overprotective, impulsive inclination will most likely be Derek’s downfall.

 

But Stiles won’t let that happen, he won't. That’s one thing that he’s absolutely sure of.

 

He’s finally been left alone, and he hurts all over. They twisted his arm behind his back to get him to scream and his head is pounding from where he was being yanked by his hair. Stiles just wants to go home, he just wants to feel safe.

 

He feels like he hasn’t seen his dad in months, the days of his captivity are blurred and distorted. There are no windows where he’s being held, so he can’t even try and figure out what time of day it is or how long he’s actually been gone.

 

Stiles lays down underneath the small cot they’ve left for him, he likes the sense of security that the cot has to offer, it protects him and keeps him hidden, at least he feels like it does.

 

He lays under the dirty cot and tries to keep his heart rate steady. He hasn’t been able to take any Adderall since he’s been kidnapped, and with the lack of sleep and proper food he feels it hitting his body hard. He wakes up drenched in sweat and his chest often feels like its about to thump right out of his chest. Accompanied by the constant headaches and beatings he receives, Stiles feels miserable. He feels hopeless.

 

He cries, silently, holding his palm over his mouth to keep from erupting into body wracking sobs.

The tears that run down his face are cold. It seems that everything is cold, lately. Stiles lays they crying into his hand, wishing for his life back, wishing for his dad and his friends even though they like to pick on him. He finds himself wishing for Derek.

 

His tears slowly stop flowing and his lids grow heavier and heavier.

 

Stiles wakes up feels lighter than air, he’s disoriented and doesn’t know where he is.

 

“My sweetheart.”

 

Stiles’ heart skips a beat, only one person has ever called him that. He quickly turns around and he doesn’t know how to feel. Elation or fear. When Stiles turns around he sees his mother, staring at him with a smiles full of sympathy.


	5. Chapter 5

He runs, his body is on fire and his mind is yelling at him to “Go! Go! Go”, so he does. Derek runs and goes and he doesn't stop, he can’t and he won’t stop.

 

Not until he sees Stiles and has him in his arms. Derek wants to be able to smell Stiles and see his stunning smile and hear his laugh and run his hands through his messy hair and kiss his pouty lips until they’re beestung and red.

 

His blood is pumping through his veins at a fast pace, he needs to find Stiles.

 

The warehouse is only a mile away and Derek runs like his life depends on it, because in actuality, it does, because as cliche as it sounds, Stiles is his life.

 

He makes it there in what feels like forever. As he approaches he notices that the place is devoid of anyone, he can't even hear a bird or a cricket nearby. Its unnaturally silent. But he continues into the building, to the fourth floor, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

Derek scans the area as he reaches the fourth floor, and he still finds the area devoid of anyone, he can’t even hear a heartbeat.

 

There’s a long hallway leading from the stairs, four doors on each side. The walls are a bleak grey, the doors made of a thin steel material. He cautiously walks down the corridor searching for something, anything.

 

As he approaches the last door he hears a heartbeat. He chest feels ready to burst, he’s anxious, but he’s not stupid, he has to be careful, he knows that.

 

He slowly walks up to the door, checking for anything that looks out of the ordinary, but everything looks fine. He checks the doorknob and even though it squeaks loudly it opens without any problem.

 

As he enters the room his eyes zero in on a small form curled underneath a bed that’s been pushed up in the corner of the small room. The weight that had been weighing on his heart disappears and he can feel his self breath again.

 

He rushes over to the crumpled up for and pulls it from under the bed.

 

That’s when he feels his heart absolutely plummet, Stiles’ body is so cold, the heartbeat isn’t coming from Stiles.

 

Derek spins around as fast as he can, but not quick enough. He feels something prick him in the neck and his vision immediately starts to blur, the room spinning around him.

He slumps down next to Stiles, wanting to hold his mate close, to protect him even when he can't protect his self.

 

The last thing he sees is the silhouette of a man in a suit, the silhouette of death.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this at the same time as i poster chapter four, so make sure you read 4 before 5, thanks bbs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Derek eventually comes into consciousness, his head is pounding and his vision is swimming, his sight blurring around the edges. He attempts to get up, but his body doesn’t want to seem to cooperate, his bones ache to the very core. Derek slowly observes his situation, his arms are cuffed to the bed, and from the intense itch on his wrist, he’s guessing that they must be laced with silver or some type of wolfsbane.

Derek struggles to move and tugging his arms against the handcuffs, he musters up all the strenght he can, but it seems that his body just doesn’t have the power to break him free. He pulls against the cuffs a few more times before he gives up, he knows that using up all his energy now would only do more bad than good.

He can feel a headache starting to form, he wants to close his eyes and just sleep, but his instincts tell him to stay sharp and to find Stiles.

The small room he’s being held in is small and smells strongly of bleach and other cleaning chemicals. He wants to vomit from the smell, and the pounding ache at the back of his head only makes his dizzier.

Derek nearly jumps out of his skin when the door flies open, slamming into the wall behind it. He attempts to growl at the man, but he ends up sending himself into a fit of small cough, he swallows, realizing that his throat is itchy and dry. Derek belatedly wonders how long he’s been passed out.

“Finally awake!” The man smiles, sitting in a nearby chair, “Stiles has been waiting for you!”

That gets Derek’s blood boiling, he wants to shift, to tear this man to shreds, but his body won’t allow him to, it just doesn't have the energy. As he looks at the man, he gets a feeling of familiarity, but he can’t quite place the man. He can’t place the mans face, but apparently Derek has done something to get on his bad side.

“Where. Is. He.” Derek barks angrily.

“Don’t worry,” The man says, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips, “You’ll be reunited soon enough. If he survives the night”

“I’ll kill you!” Derek spits, his eyes flashing blazingly red, “I will kill you, and that’s a promise.

 

“You’re so easily manipulated,” The man chuckles, leaning back in his seat. “Now I know why Kate chose you.”

Derek freezes almost instantly, his blood turning cold through his veins..

“Excuse me?” he replies, his voice shaking.

The man slowly rises from his chair, looking over Derek like a predator would observe its prey before going in for the kill.

You’re handsome, too” He comments offhandedly, “It must’ve been like Christmas for Kate.”

Derek finds it harder to breath, he doesn’t know what to say. 

The man smiles down at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Derek can feel his hands begin to lose feeling, he attempts to flex his fingers, but they don’t move.

“It’s the aconite, Derek.” The man comments, “Soon your entire body will be useless.”

“You know,” Derek starts, “You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

The man raises a bushy eyebrow, a small chuckle escaping from his lips.

“Indeed.” He pauses, a thoughtful look in his eyes, “I’m Leveque. Kate’s ex-fiance, thanks to you.”

“I’m not sorry,” Derek says honestly, “Kate was a psychopathic murderer.”

The man, Leveque, moves on him like a viper, his hands closing around Derek’s throat roughly.

“Don’t!” Leveque snarls, “She was a good person, she was a hero!” 

“She’s where she belongs,” Derek chokes out, “She killed innocent people… children.”

Large hands around his neck tighten, spots dancing around Derek’s vision. The man’s eyes grow huge and crazed, and Derek thrashes underneath him, but it doesn’t do much.

“What Kate did was right!” he hisses, “She made this hellhole safer by killing you monsters!”

The wolfsbane must be spreading through his body now, he can feel his legs and arms going numb, oblivion consuming him. All his can think of is Stiles. He wishes that he could of kept him safe. Derek can feel tears spring to his eyes. He couldn’t keep his family safe, and now, even the person he loves is going to die because of him.

A strong sense of helplessness and pity and sadness strikes through his body. His vision going black, he wills death to take him over soon, but Leveque finally releases his hold, practically pushing himself away from Derek. He runs his hands through his hair a couple of times, murmuring to himself.

Derek is gasping in air on the floor, trying to fill his lungs with air.

“No,” Derek hears Leveque whisper, “Not yet.”

“I’ve brought you here for a reason, Derek.” The man whirls around back, looking disheveled, “I want you to know pain, the pain that I’ve felt for years! You took Kate from me.”

The man takes a deep breath, and when he smiles, it’s terrifying; Derek can feel goosebumps rise on his flesh, his hackles rising.

“Now I’m going to take Stiles from you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Mom?” Stiles questions, his voice trembling.

 

She rushes over to her son, engulfing him into a tight hug, running her hands through his long hair, remembering how he used to have it shorn all the time, looking up and smiling at how much her baby boy has grown. She used to have to look down to see him, and now, it seems, the tables have turned.

 

“You’re grown so much,” She murmurs into his shoulder. “You’re so handsome.”

 

“I- I don’t understand,” Stiles starts. “What’s- mom?”

 

She takes a step back then, still holding her child by the shoulders, not wanting to let go.

 

“Sweetheart,” Claudia says. “I don’t - You shouldn’t be here.”

 

Stiles looks around, dazed. They’re standing in a park; and upon further observation, Stiles realizes that this is the exact same park theat him mother used to take him to all the time. Before she got sick. Stiles’ heart clenches just thinking about all the good times they shared here.

 

“Am I dreaming?” Stiles asks. “I have to be dreaming. I don’t understand.”

 

“You’re…,” She hesitates, “What happened, sweetheart? Why would you be here?”

 

Stiles pauses, thinking hard, and then it hits him hard; he stumbles a bit, when he remembers what happened.

 

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” Stiles whispers, shocked. “I- I can’t be dead, mom. I can’t.”

 

“You’re not dead,” Claudia says fiercely. “You are not dead, but… you will be soon.

 

“Stiles,” She says then, tightening her hold on his shoulders. “Why are you here? What happened?”

 

Stiles can’t speak, he opens his mouth will words to come out, but he just can’t. He doesn’t know what to feel or say or do right now. He just doesn’t. If he’s dead then that means that his dad is all alone now. And Derek, God, what is going to happen to Derek when he finds out?

 

“ _Genim_ ,” His mom barks. “Listen to me. Just, please, baby, don’t be afraid. I won’t let you die. You just need to listen to me, alright?”

 

Stiles hears her, but she sounds so far away now, he nods slowly, swallowing the knot in his throat.

 

“You need to wake up, alright, baby?” She says gingerly grabbing him by the chin, forcing them to lock eyes. And Stiles pauses, because he never knew people were right when they would tell him that he had his mother's eyes. “You need to just be strong and wake up? I love you so much, Genim, but you need to wake up and be strong and be with your dad and all your friends and everyone that loves you, alright?”

 

Her eyes water as she tells him all this, and all Stiles can do is nod, because she’s right. She’s always been right, Stiles realizes, and before he knows it he’s crying, and it’s then that she pulls him back again. Wrapping him into a strong embrace that Stiles has long since forgotten.

 

She smells of fresh soap and vanilla and Stiles can’t help but cling to her like he did all those years ago. Even now he feels small in her arms.

 

“I miss you so much, mom,” Stile sobs out. “Everything is so hard and I just miss you so much it physically hurts. I know dad misses you too, I just- I love you so much and I miss you everyday.”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” His mom kisses him on the forehead. “I miss you and your father, too, and one day we’ll all be together again, but not today. Not for a while.”

 

“And until then,” She says wiping away the wetness at his face. “You need to be strong for me and _wake up_.”

 

The park around them begins to fade right before his eyes, the vivid colors of the swings and slide turning muddy and dull. He clings tighter to his mom and when he turns to look at her she seems to be disappearing as well.

 

“Mom?” Stiles halfs shouts, confused. “What’s happening?”

 

“Be strong for me,” She says with  small smile. “I love you, sweetheart.”

 

She’s gone in an instant as does the rest of the scenery around them. Stiles doesn’t even have time to react when he feels a rush of vertigo even though he hasn’t moved.

 

It’s then when he hears the sound of voices, but only barely. The noise sounds muffled, almost like he’s listening to someone talk from the other side of a door.

 

The sharp pain the erupts at his cheek has him gasping awake, his lungs desperately trying to regain its lost oxygen.

 

His eyes feel heavy and they burn when he opens them, the light from the room burning his retinas.

 

“Stiles,” He hears, a for a seconds he thinks that it’s Derek.

 

He attempts to looks around but he’s just so tired and as he rubs at his face he realizes that there are tears flowing down his face.

 

He thinks of his mom and how she told his to be strong and he finally gathers up the strength to lift his head.

 

When he manages to get a glimpse of the room he realizes that yes, he did hear Derek and he sees that Derek is _here_ , actually here, and that he’s not alone anymore.

 

Stiles sighs half out of relief and half from acheiness.

 

Stiles wills himself to remember, that whatever happens here, that he needs to stay strong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry  
> about  
> everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek posting; constructive criticism is amazing!


End file.
